Communication service providers offer various types of communication services to customers. For example, communication service providers such as cellular service providers may provide cellular networks, which may include cellular access networks and cellular core networks, by which customers may obtain cellular wireless access and access the Internet. Many communication service providers do not build out full, end-to-end networks, but, rather, may run services over third-party networks (e.g., for connecting cell sites to central offices or the like). Disadvantageously, however, the use of such third-party networks for this purpose may complicate various service provisioning and management functions that may be performed by the communication service provider in order to support the services for the customers.